Fluid filled toys are well known and take several forms. A simple form is the fluid filled container with small particles. Typically, the container has a plastic base with a small scene molded into it. A transparent dome covers the base and the scene. The container is filled with water and white flakes. When the container is shaken the particles are agitated and simulate the appearance of snowfall on the scene.
More recent toys use a hand operated pump to push small objects about in a transparent water filled tank. Various games can be based on these devices as disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,032,141 to Tanimura and U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,142,715 to Matsumoto.
These water filled toys are bulky and have no practical utility beyond simple amusement. The present invention incorporates a decorative fluid tank into a drinking cup. The resulting device adds decoration and amusement to the everyday routine process of drinking fluids.